The Boy Next Door
by Gotfan8899
Summary: When Cooper Wrather wakes up one morning to find that the Diaz's have moved in across the street he finds himself in a situation that he never thought he would.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This crossover was inspired by the real-life friendship that the actors have. However, I cannot stress enough that even though it is inspired by real life I am not insinuating that the actors portraying these characters have attraction toward each other. Enjoy._

It was a brisk September morning in North Plains, Minnesota. The leaves were just starting to turn color and shift into their gorgeous autumn shade, a lawnmower was running for the last time this year, and Cooper Wrather had just begun his day. Waking up, wiping his eyes, checking his phone, and getting out of bed something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The sun shining through his blinds shed light on a moving truck across the street and two doors down. Cooper thought little of it seeing one man, who appeared to be a middle age man and probably a dad, and a little girl running around the truck with a doll in her hands. Cooper put it in the back of his head and continued getting ready for the school day. He brushed his teeth, did his hair, changed out of his pj's and into his clothes for the day, then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Coop!", his mother greeted him as he walked into the room

"Morning mom.", Cooper replied

"Its pancakes this morning, syrup and fruit is on the table.", Jenna said handing him a plate of two pancakes.

"Hey guys.", Coop said turning to the table and sitting down next to his sisters

"Hey Coop.", Charlotte said greeting her little brother

"Morning Coop, so I was thinking for a would you rather we could do. Would you rather have a bucket of honey dumped on you, or wear a beard of bees? Pretty good right?", Cami asked her brother and co-host of Would you Wrather.

"That's going to be hilarious!", Coop was immediately excited by her idea.

"Absolutely not! You are not going to put a bunch of bees on Ollie's face.", Jenna exclaimed stopping the idea in its tracks.

"Ugh, fine!", Cami said dejected

"Hey mom, I saw a moving truck at one of the houses this morning.", Coop pointed out looking to see if his mom knew anything about it.

"Oh yeah. That's the Diaz's they bought the house last week. I forgot to tell you about it.", Jenna said sitting down with her kids and joining them in breakfast.

"So, you know about it?", Coop asked

"I would hope so, I'm the one who sold them the house. The Plakwiski's moved to Florida two months ago and gave me the listing. Didn't take too long for such a nice house to sell. The owners are very nice and they have kids around all of your ages as well.", Jenna said while eating her pancake.

"Kids?", Cami asked

"Yes. If I remember right, they have seven. One is grown and out of the house, then they have three boys and three girls. I think they have a daughter around your age Charlotte, and a son and a daughter around your ages Coop and Cami, then the others are about Ollie's age.", Jenna said showing off her impressive memory for her clients.

"Wow, seven kids!", Coop exclaimed

"I know, and I can barely keep track of you four.", Jenna said looking at the table and realizing that Ollie wasn't there.

"Dang it! Alright, I'm going to get Ollie, everyone else to the bus stop.", Jenna said rushing off to find Ollie.

"It's been a while since we had someone new on the block.", Cami said cleaning up the breakfast table

"I know, and this time there's a lot of someone's.", Coop elaborated on Cami's statement

The three older siblings all grabbed their things for the school day and headed out the front door. The path to the bus stop took them in front of their new neighbor's house.

"Hey, we've still got some time before the bus arrives, want to stop by and see what these new guys are like?", Charlotte asked her younger siblings.

"Sure, why not.", Coop said voicing his support for the idea.

The three Wrather children changed course slightly and crossed the street to their new neighbor's house. They walked up to the back of the moving truck where Tom Diaz was moving boxes from the front of the trailer to the back of it.

"Hi!", Cami spoke loudly to make sure she got the man's attention.

"Hi there!", Tom said back looking up from his boxes.

"We're Jenna's kids.", Charlotte said

"Oh, you guys are Jenna's kids. Well its very nice to meet you.", Tom said hoping off the back of the trailer to shake the kid's hands.

"I'm Coop and these are my sisters Charlotte, and Cami.", Coop said making the necessary introductions.

"Well, I'm Tom and the girl carrying the doll is my youngest Daphne, the two boys she's playing with are Lewie, in the glasses, and Beast, in the helmet.", Tom said introducing his youngest kids from a distance.

The Wrather kids gave a slightly awkward look to Tom hearing Beast's name.

"I know, its complicated. Oh, and here comes my wife Suzie with my other two daughters Georgie and Harley.", Tom said as the trio of females approached them.

"Come here honey these are Jenna's kids.", Tom introduced them to each other

"Oh hi! Jenna told us so much about you guys.", Suzie said

"She did?", Coop asked

"Well parents often find themselves talking about their kids because it's a common point of interest. It also helps you sell houses apparently.", Suzie said jokingly

"And these are our daughters Harley and Georgie.", Suzie said pointing out who was who.

"Cami.", Cami said

"Coop", said Coop

"Charlotte.", Charlotte said finishing the introductions

"Nice to meet you guys.", Harley said

"Wait a second I thought your mom told us she had four kids, another little one if I'm not mistaken.", Tom said pointing out the absence of one of the Wrather kids.

"Yeah, that would be out brother, Ollie, he can be pretty complicated at times.", Charlotte said explaining Ollie's absence.

"Well we can understand that more than most.", Suzie said then getting some dirty, but understanding glares from her daughters.

"Hey, are you guys on your way to the bus?", Georgie asked

"Yeah, you guys want to tag-a-long?", Cami asked extending the invitation of friendship to the new neighbors.

"That would be awesome!", Harley said

Just then Ethan emerged from the front door of the house with his backpack walking up to the introductory circle. Coop looked over to the front door and was immediately drawn to Ethan. To Coop it was almost like Ethan was moving in slow motion. Coop started to realize a few months ago that he might not be like all the other boys his age, while they were all starting to be concerned with girls Coop wasn't feeling that type of urge. Instead he seemed to be focusing more on boys. His first-time setting eyes on Ethan was the first time he had a feeling close to what other kids in his class were describing about girls.

"Mom, dad. We just moved, do I really need to go to school today?", Ethan asked to his parents almost completely ignoring the Wrather's in front of him.

"Yes, we can't have you fall behind any more than you already have starting two weeks after everyone else.", Suzie said to her son

"Last, but not least, this is our son Ethan. Ethan these are our neighbors, the Wrather's. Its Charlotte, Coop, and Cami.", Tom said introducing Ethan to the Wrather kids

"Hi, nice to meet you guys.", Ethan said

"Nice to meet you too. We were just headed to the bus stop with your sisters. Want to come with?", Charlotte asked the teen boy.

"Yeah. Thanks.", Ethan said

"Alright kids, have a good first day. Wrather's it was lovely meeting you.", Suzie said.

"Likewise.", Cami said back

And with that the kids started making their way to the bus stop with Suzie and Tom going back to unloading boxes from the truck. The kids naturally paired up with the person closest to their age for the rest of the walk to the bus stop. Georgie with Charlotte, Harley with Cami, and Ethan with Coop.

"It was Coop right?", Ethan asked the boy walking on his left.

"Yeah, Ethan, right?", Coop asked to confirm the teens name seeing as he was barely paying attention to any of the words coming out of Tom and Suzie's mouths after Ethan walked into the picture.

"That's me.", Ethan said back

"So, what's it like around here?", Ethan asked looking to get a read on the town.

"Its pretty calm, not much happens around here and everyone seems to be nice for the most part.", Coop answered Ethan's question.

Ethan nodded and looked forward to the path in front of him.

"So, why'd you guys move?", Coop asked

"Why else? My mom got a job that was too good to turn down.", Ethan answered

"Did that make you mad?", Coop asked

"At first it did, but then a little time passed since they told us and I came around to the idea of switching things up. Give me the chance to experience a new place, meet some new people.", Ethan answered

"Did you have to leave a lot of friends behind?", Coop asked

"A couple of really close friends, but other than that I felt okay about leaving the others.", Ethan said as they arrived at the bus stop.

"What about you? What's a typical day for you?", Ethan asked Coop

"Well I go to school, then its hockey practice, and then I come up with ideas for the web show I do with my sister.", Coop laid out his very basic day

"You've got a web show?", Ethan asked as the bus pulled up to the stop.

"Yeah, Would you Wrather. It's a show where we ask our audience, would you rather, and then we have our little brother do whatever they pick.", Coop explained the general premise of his show.

"That's where I know you from! I couldn't help shaking this feeling that I've seen you somewhere before.", Ethan exclaimed as the two got on the bus and sat down next to each other.

"Really, you've seen my show before?", Coop asked, actually blushing a little

"Only an episode or two, a while ago. My little brothers were actually the one watching it and I just caught a glimpse of it. From what I remember it was kinda funny.", Ethan said explaining how he had heard of the show before.

"That's pretty cool, thanks man.", Coop said also trying to hide his minor blushing

"Yeah, so, you're like an internet celeb or something?", Ethan asked

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far.", Coop said trying to not sound too cocky

"But we do get a lot of local views on our show.", Coop said

"Nice. Back at my old home I was a part of this band and I kept trying to get us some exposure, but nothing ever came of it.", Ethan said looking out the window at his new town.

"You were in a band? What instrument do you play?", Coop asked

"Guitar, and I can also do vocals.", Ethan said bragging slightly

"That's awesome man!", Coop exclaimed

"Thanks.", Ethan said

The two spent the rest of the bus ride talking and learning a little more about each other and their interests. Once the bus got to the school and the two got off the bus they had to go their separate ways.

"Hey man, go ahead and put your phone number in.", Ethan said handing his phone over to Coop with a blank contact page open.

Coop put his name and number into Ethan's phone and then handed it back to him.

"Alright. I'll text you later bro.", Ethan said before heading to his building.

Coop couldn't help but watch Ethan walk away knowing that he just became Ethan's first friend North Plains and wondering where it would all lead.

"Earth to Coop!", Cami yelled at her bother snapping him out of his trance.

"Bwah! What?", Coop asked

"You like Ethan?", Cami asked

"What?", Coop asked scared that Cami saw right through him

"Do you like Ethan? I think Harley is nice, but I don't know if we'll be friends.", Cami said, her explanation of her time with Harley calmed Coop down now seeing that she wasn't asking if he like-liked Ethan.

"Yeah. He seems like a cool dude.", Coop said his sister as the two of them walked into school.

During the entire school day Cooper was distracted thinking about Ethan. There was no doubt in his mind that he had a crush on him. At lunch he was sitting with his best friend Fred when he got a text.

"Hey man

Its Ethan

You want to hang out after school?", Ethan texted

Cooper looked down at his phone and tried to decide how long he would take to respond, not wanting to come off as too eager.

"So, what are we doing after school today?", Fred asked Coop while taking a sip of his juice

"Hun? Oh, I actually have a lot of homework that I need to get done so maybe we'll just hang out tomorrow or something.", Coop told Fred not wanting him to be around while he was hanging out with Ethan.

"Okay. I guess so.", Fred sad a little sadly also confused that Cooper would actually want to do homework.

Coop thought that enough time has passed and sent back a short response.

"Yeah, sounds great.

Where you want to hang?", Coop texted

"How about your place. My house is still a mess.", Ethan responded

"Sounds good

I'll see you at my place", Coop responded

Coop saw the read receipt on his text and could truly feel the butterflies in his stomach. Just then the bell rang and students started to leave the cafeteria.

"Okay Fred I'll see you tomorrow.", Coop said getting up from the table

"Yeah, I'll see you later.", Fred said as he saw his best friend leave

After the school day ended Coop got on the bus with his sister Cami and Harley, but without Ethan, Charlotte, and Georgie.

"So, Harley how was your first day here?", Cami asked

"Not bad. I think the school is really cool. There are a lot of things I feel like I could improve for them.", Harley responded

"Ummm. Okay?", Cami said having no clue what she meant

"Oh, yeah. I am an inventor.", Harley explained

"Oh, okay. That's pretty cool.", Cami said still not fully sure what she meant

"What about your brother and sister? Did you hear anything from them?", Cami asked

"A little, Georgie and Charlotte must have gotten along well because they are hanging out. And Ethan texted us that he thinks the school is okay, he also said that you're pretty cool, Cooper.", Harley said

"Really? I think he's cool too.", Coop said trying to play it cool.

The rest of the bus ride home was filled with small talk and getting to know Harley a little more.

"So, you want to work on some Would you Wrather ideas tonight?", Cami asked as the two finished the walk to their house.

"Actually, Ethan and I are going to hang out tonight.", Coop said almost proud that he was getting to hang out with Ethan

"Oh really? Seems like I was the only one to not really like their Diaz partner.", Cami said as they walked into the house

"I guess so. I'm headed to my room.", Coop said going to his room

Coop went to his room and laid down on the bed as his heart beat picked up knowing that Ethan would be over soon. Thoughts ran through his head about how the night would go and what they would do. He wanted to make sure that he didn't scare Ethan away by acting weird or saying something awkward. He tried to calm down but, in that moment, he got a text from Ethan.

"Hey, I'll be over in like 5", Ethan texted

"K", Coop sent the one letter response

In just about five minutes the doorbell rang with Ethan standing on the other side of the door. Cooper wanted to be the first person to get to the door, but his little brother Ollie beat him to it.

"Hi.", Ollie said opening the door

"Hey little man. You must be Ollie, I'm Ethan, I'm here to see Coop.", Ethan said slightly talking down to the little kid

"Uh-hu. COOPER SOME DUDE IS HERE!", Ollie yelled

"Thanks Ollie.", Coop said as he walked into the room

"What's going on man?", Ethan said walking into the house and dapping up with Coop

"Nothing bro. Done with school for the day thank god.", Coop said

"Yeah. The school was fine, but its still school.", Ethan said

"Yeah.", Coop said in agreement

"You know, there are other rooms in this house that you can do this in.", Ollie said annoyed that the teens were interrupting his gaming.

"Come on we can go to my room.", Coop said leading Ethan to his room.

Ethan and Cooper entered Cooper's room, Ethan sat in Coop's gaming chair and Coop sat on the edge of his bed.

"I like your room man. Nice trophies.", Ethan said pointing at a shelve that had some hockey trophies and medals on them.

"Thanks the big one is from last year when my team and I made it to state.", Coop said pointing out his accomplishment.

The two talked a little bit longer while getting on and off their phones showing each other videos and memes realizing that they shared the same sense of humor.

"What kind of games do you play?", Ethan asked looking at the X-Box hooked up to Coop's PC

"Mostly Fortnite, Overwatch, Minecraft, little Apex.", Coop said practically listing off the most popular games at the time.

"Nice, you want to play duos?", Ethan asked

"Sounds good to me.", Coop asked

The two ended up playing for hours without even realizing it. They had been joking and talking getting closer and closer knocking down the walls that might have been up since this is the first day they ever met one another. After a loss Ethan stood up and set his controller down before looking out the window.

"Holy shit. I didn't realize how long we've been playing.", Ethan said looking outside the window seeing how dark it had gotten.

"Damn.", Coop checked his phone seeing that it was almost 8 o'clock which would have meant that they've been playing for about 4 hours.

"I mean I can keep going.", Ethan said

"Nah, my eyes are getting a little sore.", Coop said

"Fair enough.", Ethan asked then walking over to Coop's DVD rack

"Um, what the hell is this?", Ethan asked reaching behind Coop's TV and pulling out a DVD that was wedged between it and the wall.

"No, no, no!", Coop said taking a few steps in the direction of Ethan, but it was all to late to stop him.

"_Party Girls of Fort Lauderdale 4_?", Ethan said with inflection as he read the title on the cover.

Coop snatched it out of his hand immediately and hid it behind his back.

"Dude. Come on, you've got porn, it's not that big a deal. Plus, I know you have it now so what's the point in hiding it?", Ethan asked as he moved closer to Coop.

Ethan stood directly in front of Coop and then reached behind him to grab the DVD Coop was still hiding behind his back. As Ethan leaned in Coop enjoyed his cologne, it was one that smelled like it could have been Old Spice. Again, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion for Coop before he felt Ethan yank the DVD out of his hands.

"So, why a DVD? I'm a little surprised these still exist. I thought it was all internet now.", Ethan asked

"I'm not actually sure. It's my best friend Fred's. He brought it over one time and wanted to watch it with me, but we never actually got the chance. I guess I just left it there and forgot about it.", Coop explained

"So, you're telling me you never watched this?", Ethan asked

"Yep.", Coop responded. Not that he'd have wanted to watch it either, seeing as it's not his cup of tea.

"Can we watch it?", Ethan asked

"What?", Coop was taken aback

"Let's watch it?", Ethan said headed to the TV

"Here? Now?", Coop asked getting increasingly nervous

"No, three months from now, in Vancouver. Yes, here and now.", Ethan said opening the DVD case and popping out the disk.

"I don't know about this.", Coop said as Ethan inserted the DVD into the player.

"Come on. It'll be fun. We can see what kind of taste you friend has in porn.", Ethan said turning the TV on.

Cooper looked nervous, he didn't know what to do. He felt that it was highly unusual to have someone he just met watch porn with him. Let alone he had developed a major crush on said person. Ethan laid on his back on Coop's bed and propped up a pillow so he could see the TV. Ethan then looked at Coop and patted the empty space on the other side of the bed encouraging him to lie down and watch the flick.

"What? It's a movie and I want to be comfortable. If it creeps you out then I can go back to the chair.", Ethan said

"No, no. Its fine. I don't care.", Coop said getting over some of his nerves and trying not to show his excitement at getting to lay down next to Ethan.

As they were watching the movie Ethan was making jokes about the horrible acting, and how much of the plot didn't make sense but also joking that it was taking too long to get to the sex. Finally, the girls began taking their bikinis off and the men started to strip down to speedos.

Ethan casually moved his right hand to adjust himself trying to avoid Cooper from seeing him.

Cooper quickly shot his eyes downward in that direction to see what Ethan was doing. Even though the lights were off the glow from the TV provided enough shine for him to see Ethan shift his hard dick in his pants. As more clothes were shed in the movie and more action gradually began happening Ethan got more and more uncomfortable shifting around and trying to find a more comfortable position. Coop couldn't help from stealing glances which in turn was making him more aroused. While Ethan was busy trying to not let Coop see him, he actually noticed that Coop's pants were also looking a little tight. The pressure built and Ethan blurted out an idea.

"Listen man I'm not gonna lie. I've got a huge hardon right now and I think you might have one too. Because of the move I haven't jerked off in days and this porno is turning me on way more than I thought it would. So, and just like it's not that weird, but do you want to jerk off right now?", Ethan asked

"What?", Coop immediately asked. While his voice sounded like he was in shock, in his mind he was ready to go.

"I know it sounds weird, but really it's not that bad. All we'd do is what we normally do, just next to each other.", Ethan said trying to convince his new friend

"I-uh. Okay.", Coop said trying to still seem hesitant while he was ready to bust a nut at the mere idea of jerking off next to Ethan.

"Yeah?", Ethan said almost in shock

"Yeah.", Coop said calmly

"Awesome.", Ethan said and immediately unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then hooking his pants and underwear before stopping.

"Dude I'm not gonna whip it out if you aren't.", Ethan said

Coop was too entranced by watching Ethan strip in front of him to start stripping himself. Coop responded by unbuttoning his jeans. Ethan went back to stripping and slid his jeans and underwear down to his thighs just enough for his dick to spring free. Coop immediately looked over and saw Ethan's dick and saw that his dick looked a lot different than his own. Ethan was uncut and 5 1/2 inches which was bigger than Coop's penis. Coop getting sight of Ethan's dick made his cock rock hard and he needed to jerk off now. Cooper lowered his pants and underwear to just uncover his dick.

While Ethan started to jerk himself off it was his turn to take a glance at the person lying next to him. He looked over and saw Coop starting to play with his 4 ½ inch cut cock. The two of them continued to jerk off trying to reach climax but each were encountering a mental block. Since this was their first experience jerking off with another person they both were holding back whether they realized it or not.

"Hey man. I've got an idea. What if we jerk each other off?", Cooper suggested. He was extremely nervous to make the suggestion but just couldn't resist the opportunity to get to touch Ethan's cock.

"Hunh?", Ethan said confused

"I mean. I normally don't last this long, and I think it's because were doing this. So, maybe if we do it to each other we can…finish.", Coop explained as the two teens continued pumping their engorged cocks.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay", Ethan complied curious enough to get a hand job and just as curious to give one.

Ethan reached over and grabbed onto Cooper's little cock causing Cooper to moan. Cooper reached over and grabbed onto Ethan's tan dick causing Ethan to moan. Each of the boys trying to treat it like they were working their own dicks giving each of them a new sensation. Ethan was a little rougher and quicker, Cooper's soft hand tried to coax the cum out of Ethan.

Ethan had his eyes closed and was keeping the moaning to a minimum, something he was an expert at with the amount of people in his house. Coop was responding well to the harsh treatment of his cock and was getting close. Ethan began bucking his hips as Coop worked his dick. Cooper was trying to hold on as long as he could but his youth was no match for Ethan's harsh treatment.

"Ethan I'm gonna cum.", Coop tried to warn Ethan, but Ethan wasn't listening as he was getting close to finishing too.

"Unnnhhnhnhnh.", Cooper let out a soft moan and came into Ethan's hand coating his dick and hand in cum.

"Fuck.", Ethan whimpered as he started to cum into Coop's hand.

Cooper couldn't look away as the cock released rope after rope of cum as the pent-up balls released their load. Cooper watched as the cum landed on Ethan's shirt, on his hand, coating his dick, and a little on Cooper's bed. Ethan, breathing heavily, opened his eyes and looked at the aftermath of the jerk off session.

"Shit, man. I'm sorry.", Ethan said

"Don't worry.", Coop said as he unwrapped his hand from Ethan's now limp dick and reached for some tissues from his night stand to clean up.

Before Coop grabbed the tissues and without Ethan seeing him, he put one of his cum coated fingers in his mouth and sucked off all of Ethan's cum. He loved that it didn't taste salty or sweet just that it was amazing, and he knew that he wanted more. Coop grabbed the tissues and handed them to Ethan and they both started to wipe the cum off of themselves.

"Listen man. I don't want to make this seem weird but that was fucking amazing.", Ethan praised Coop after than hand job.

"It was for me too.", Coop said

"Nice.", Ethan said as he finished cleaning up and then putting his pants back on.

Coop took all the tissues and threw them away, also putting his pants back on.

"Alright, man I'm going to head out.", Ethan said heading for the bedroom door.

"Hey, just one second, can we keep this between us?", Cooper asked

"There is no way I'm telling anyone about this. What just happened stays between you and me.", Ethan said before leaving the room and heading back to his house.

Cooper turned the porn off and put it back in its case. He couldn't believe that over the course of the day he met Ethan, became friends with him, fell in love with him, then jerked him off and got a hand job from him. He couldn't tell if it would lead to something more but if he can get Ethan into regular jerk off sessions then it might be enough for him. Just then his text tone went off. He picked up his phone and read the text from Ethan.

"Seriously bro thanks for that tonight, I'll see you soon ;)"

Coop laid on his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

_To be continued?_

If you guys want a 2nd chatper then you have to tell me down in the reviews or a private message otherwise, I'll move on to something else.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This crossover was inspired by the real-life friendship that the actors have. However, I cannot stress enough that even though it is inspired by real life I am not insinuating that the actors portraying these characters have attraction toward each other. Enjoy._

After that first night the boys found themselves becoming better friends. They would ride the bus together every morning, hang out after school almost every day, every now and then they would sleep over at each other's places, Ethan even made a few guest appearances on Would you Wrather. However, despite the boys growing closer there had never again been the mention of the devilish act on the first day they met each other. As much as Cooper wanted Ethan to bring it up, he would never risk bringing it up because he didn't want to take the chance on Ethan being put off by it. So, Cooper just went about growing closer and hoping that his time would come. Before either of them realized it three months had passed, and the weekend of Thanksgiving was fast approaching.

"Hey mom, would you be mad if I skipped Thanksgiving?", Cooper asked at the breakfast table Monday morning.

"And what would you be doing instead of eating a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner with your loving family?", Jenna asked almost choking on her orange juice

"Eating a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner at Ethan's house.", Cooper said revealing that he had been invited to the Diaz's Thanksgiving dinner by Ethan

"Ethan? Don't you two spend enough time together?", Jenna asked taking notice of how much time the two spent with each other.

"We don't spend that much time together.", Cooper said hastily and defensively

"Uh, yeah you do, he's basically replaced Fred as the third most annoying boy in this house.", Cami said getting up from the table and putting her dish in the sink.

"That's not true.", Coop said

"Yes it is.", Ollie said without looking up from his Ipad

"There's nothing wrong with that sweetie. Friends sometimes grow apart as new people come into the picture. Its just a part of life.", Jenna said letting Cooper know that it was fine for him to be spending more time with Ethan than Fred.

"However, I don't think it's a good idea to miss Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is a time to be with your family.", Jenna said clearing the table

"Okay, mom. I'll let Ethan know.", Cooper said putting his plate in the sink.

The kids got their things, left the house, and met up with the Diaz's on their way to the bus stop.

"Hey man, so did your mom say you could come for Thanksgiving?", Ethan asked Coop

"No, she said Thanksgiving is a time to be with family, so I have to be there.", Coop told Ethan what his mom said

"That sucks, but I guess it's fair.", Ethan said

"Are you ready for your first practice?", Coop asked

"Oh shit. When is that again?", Ethan asked

"Wednesday night man.", Coop answered

"Practice? What practice?", Cami asked overhearing their conversation

"She doesn't know?", Ethan asked

"No, she doesn't care.", Coop answered

"Well I care now. What practice?", Cami asked

"I told Ethan that he should join the club hockey team that I'm on to try and find some more friends.", Coop answered

"Yeah, and then I thought about it and figured I'd at least give it a shot. I'm not the strongest skater but I thought I could at least have fun with it.", Ethan elaborated

"That's actually pretty cool.", Cami said admiring that Ethan would be willing to put himself out of his comfort zone.

The kids continued to walk to the bus and proceeded to the rest of the school day. All the kids had rather a routine Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Hanging out with friends, doing homework, practicing guitar, making Would you Wrathers. Then came Wednesday night, the night before Thanksgiving and Ethan's first hockey practice.

Cooper was already at the rink with a few more members of the team practicing when Ethan walked through the front doors in full hockey gear. Cooper skated up to the glass and began to laugh lightly.

"What?", Ethan asked as he waddled up to the barrier on his skates.

"We all appreciate your dedication, but we just change here in the locker rooms. Makes it a lot easier.", Coop said

"Well that would have been nice to know before I had my mom drive me here like this.", Ethan said being able to laugh at himself

"Go ahead and drop your bag at one of the open lockers then get back out here.", Coop said letting Ethan know what to do.

"Okay, I'll be right back.", Ethan said waddling over to the locker rooms

A couple minutes passed until Ethan came back out and stepped onto the ice. Ethan could skate, but he was not an advanced skater and it showed when running drills.

"You ready?", Coop asked skating up to Ethan

"Let's get going.", Ethan said

Just then the coach blew her whistle and got the boys running drills. Throughout the hour and a half practice, there were plenty of times that Cooper, and the rest of the team got a laugh out of Ethan falling on his ass. However, each time Coop was there to offer his hand pulling Ethan up and moving to the next drill. Just then a whistle blew out.

"Alright boys, good practice. Now get out of here and enjoy your Thanksgiving. Oh, and Ethan you've got potential so keep it up.", the coach said, and the team gave a quick encouraging round of applause boosting Ethan's spirits.

"Can't believe practice is already over. Felt like 15 minutes.", Cooper said skating up to Ethan still filled with energy.

"Yeah…15 minutes.", Ethan said exhausted at his physical contribution for the night

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it with more practice.", Cooper said

"You know. If you want, I always stay for another 30 minutes practicing by myself. It would be nice to have a partner for a change.", Coop offered to Ethan

"Why not? I'm not doing anything else tonight. Let me just text my mom and let her know I'll get a ride home with you.", Ethan said

"Great.", Coop said

Cooper took a lap while Ethan texted his mom. As kids funneled out of the ring the boys practiced. Cooper leading the older boy in the exercises and Ethan getting better with each drill. Learning more about how to play the game and how to stay on his feet. To both Ethan and Cooper these 30 minutes felt longer than the hour and a half practice. Each feeling like they were the only two people on the planet, but neither willing to admit such a feeling to the other.

"Okay. This time practice is actually over.", Coop said after the additional work and now a little out of breath.

"Thank Christ. Let's go.", Ethan said as he skated toward the exit.

Both boys got off the ice and headed to the locker room.

"You really surprised me. I honestly didn't think you'd be that good.", Coop said

"Fuck you. I was garbage out there.", Ethan said

"No really. For someone who doesn't play. I'd say it was a good start.", Coop said as they entered the empty locker room

"Thanks. I did have a fun time. Should be interesting to see how it goes next week.", Ethan said sitting on the bench and taking his skates off.

"You're only going to get better from here.", Coop said also sitting down and getting his skates off.

"I've got to say all this shit is annoying.", Ethan said taking off his gloves, elbow pads, and shoulder pads

"Yeah, it can get pretty annoying, especially this part.", Coop said as he got his top gear off then his shin pads.

Ethan took off his neck brace and then his shirt leaving himself shirtless. This caught the attention of Cooper. Coop had seen Ethan shirtless plenty of times during their sleepovers, but the cool air made it so that his nipples were erect, a sight Cooper did not normally get to see. The two-pointed nubs were giving Cooper a growing erection, an erection which was being covered by his cup, for now.

Cooper removed his own shirt leaving the two in nothing but their hockey pants. Ethan taking in the sight of his friends' smooth torso and growing muscles. Ethan was the first to stand up and slip them off his legs, the only thing giving him any privacy was now his gray UnderArmour compression shorts with a cup. Coop followed almost in the same breath revealing his white NikePro compression shorts with a cup, hiding his semi-erection. Both boys were now standing looking at each other and Ethan couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Are we really nervous about this? After that first night?", Ethan pointed out the irony of the situation

"Well yeah, but that was like…a certain situation. Doesn't really apply here.", Coop said looking shy

"I don't know about that. We've seen each other naked and jerked each other off, so this shouldn't be a problem.", Ethan said taking a few steps closer to Cooper, his feet patting on the cold tile floor.

"Uhhh what are you doing?", Cooper asked confused as Ethan continued to walk toward him

"Cooper I can't begin to tell you what your friendship had meant to me over these past few months.", Ethan said getting close and closer to Cooper

"Thanks. Your friendship has meant a lot to me too, but that didn't answer my question.", Coop said now backed against the bench as Ethan got right in front of him. Coop was caught in-between two minds. One which was confused at what Ethan was doing, and the other that wanted him to keep doing it.

"I can't begin to tell you. So, let me show you.", Ethan said staring into Cooper's green eyes.

"I-", Cooper tried to say before Ethan put his hand on the small of Coop's back, pulled him in, tilted his head, and leaned in placing a kiss on Cooper's soft lips. Cooper did not pull away instead letting Ethan's warm lips stay there for as long as they wanted. When Ethan softly pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw Cooper looking back at him.

"I should have asked but I didn't want it to come out wrong so I ju-", Ethan began babbling and this time it was Coop who leaned in and kissed the cute half naked teen in front of him. Although Coop initiated the kiss, he let Ethan take charge opening his mouth to let Ethan's tongue in. The two swapped spit as they kissed, breaking the kiss and then coming back together multiple times. Their cold skins rubbing against one another, their cups knocked together as Ethan wrapped his hands around Cooper keeping him against his body while Coop's hands caressed Ethan's cheek and ran through his hair.

The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes taking in the moment of what just happened. Coop put his hands-on Ethan's shoulders while Ethan kept his hands-on Coop's back almost as if the two were in a dancing position.

"So…I made the right move?", Ethan asked

"How long?", Cooper asked in return

"I think it was a few hours after we first met. I thought to myself "Damn he's cute."", Ethan said knowing exactly what Coop meant, causing Coop to blush and let out a small chuckle.

"Then after the first night I knew I really really liked you. I just didn't know when I should make my move, or if you even liked me.", Ethan said

"Well, I knew I liked you the moment I saw you walk out the door that very first day.", Cooper said trying to one up Ethan.

"Oh yeah?", Ethan asked

"Yeah.", Coop replied

Ethan smiled then leaned in for another kiss. Cooper turned his head and welcomed the additional attention. As soon as their lips met Cooper felt Ethan's hand travel down his back, over his ass, then rest on his cheek before receiving a squeeze. Cooper moaned into Ethan's mouth which made Ethan begin to move his hand around and squeezing in intervals while his tongue made its way down Coop's throat.

Ethan broke the kiss but gave Coop no time to breathe before attaching himself to Coop's neck, sucking softly and licking the skin careful to not stay in one place for too long. Ethan continued to work his was down going from the neck immediately to Cooper's nipples. They were tiny, pink, and erect from the cool air. Ethan attached himself to Cooper's right nipple flicking his tongue across just the very tip of the erect nipple.

"Ohhh.", Cooper let out a short, but loud moan

Ethan used his hand to play with Cooper's left nipple while his mouth worked on the right. Ethan switched constantly between which nipples his mouth and hands would play with, as soon as Cooper got used to one feeling Ethan switched on him. Cooper's full erection was now straining against the cup, and he desperately wanted to be freed from his cage.

Ethan finally decided that he had enough of the sweet nubs and moved further down. Ethan left his tongue out as he licked his way down the center of Coop's developing abs. The warm grizzled feeling on Coop's soft cool skin sent shivers down the boy's spine. Ethan used his tongue to circle Coop's bellybutton before trailing downward once more. Ethan went painfully slow as he reached the waistband of Coop's compression shorts. Ethan placed his hands on Coop's back and slowly slid them down, letting them glide over his covered ass, then down the back of his thighs, pulling his hands to the front, tenderly moving them up the front of his thighs, using his thumbs to trace the outline of the cup, then finally resting on Coop's hips and hooking his fingers on the waistband. Ethan looked up at Cooper, who was restless with anticipation, waiting for the okay.

"What are you waiting for?", Cooper asked impatiently

Ethan smiled and ripped the underwear off and let them drop to the floor. Cooper's rock hard dick bounced up and down as it was let out of its prison. Ethan grabbed hold of it and immediately noticed that it felt different than that moment from three months ago. Ethan began to jerk Cooper off and knew that Cooper must have hit a growth spurt in since the last time Ethan was able to touch Coop.

"Hey man, don't take this in the wrong way but did your dick get bigger?", Ethan asked as he gently twisted his hand around Cooper's shaft.

"I don't know.", Coop honestly replied.

Indeed, Cooper had grown over the past three months in height, size, and hair development. Cooper now had 5 inches to his name and a quickly growing patch of pubes. Ethan continued to work the pretty pink cock, this time Ethan was taking his time with Cooper by gently playing with the boy. While Ethan's right hand was massaging Cooper's cock his left hand reached up and began to roll Coop's balls around, balls that had seen an increase in size and the amount of hair on them.

"Mmmmmm.", Cooper let out another moan trying to restrain himself, just in case there was another person at the rink.

Ethan continued working Coop waiting for the perfect moment to move on. Ethan put Coop's balls in a light hold to help the young kid last longer. Then Ethan's moment came, as he pulled his hand toward him, he got the first drop of pre-cum to come out of Coop's pink head. Ethan immediately moved his hand to the base, opened his mouth, engulfed the head, and flicked his tongue across Coop's piss slit licking up the dribble of pre-cum, it was salty and made Ethan want more.

"Oh my god!", Cooper cried out as Ethan put his mouth on his cock. Coop only dreamed what this would feel like but even in his wildest dreams he didn't think it would feel this good.

Ethan was inexperienced but had tried to learn as much as he could from the internet, but there was nothing like the real thing. Every now and then Ethan's teeth would scrape the precious organ, but Coop never minded since the overall feeling was amazing. Ethan kept pulling on Cooper's sack to keep him from cumming, but that wasn't stopping Cooper from flooding his mouth with pre-cum. Ethan was more than happy to swallow every drop as soon as it came out of Cooper. Ethan continued to bob up and down, sucking the entire time while working the base with his hand earning continuous moans that echoed in the empty locker room. Ethan then withdrew his hand that was working on the base and shoved his mouth downward taking in the remaining dry parts of Coop's dick.

"Fuck!", was all Cooper could manage as he reached behind with one hand on the shelf of the locker as a brace. He then used his other hand to grab a fistful of Ethan's black hair as he began to face fuck the Latino.

Ethan was so happy that Coop had taken to the blow job and was ready to let him cum. Ethan removed his hand from Cooper's balls and moved it to the bench in front of him as a stabilizer. Coop feeling the restraint removed gave a few more thrusts before losing his stamina.

"Oh Ethan!", Coop yelled as he let rope after rope of salty jizz blast down Ethan's throat.

Cooper was so tired from his orgasm and his practice that he let himself fall onto the bench behind him, sitting down, and letting his dick plop out of Ethan's mouth. Ethan looked and the exhausted Coop and smiled as he swallowed the last of Coop's load. Ethan, still on his knees, leaned in to Coop, pushed his pale legs open, kissed his way up Coopers creamy left thigh, grabbed the deflated cock at its base, and licked it clean of any remaining juices.

Cooper had just finished catching his breath when Ethan stood up and was now face to face with Ethan's cup. Cooper looked up and gave a slight smile, Ethan smiled back at Cooper as he pulled his underwear to the floor letting his erect 5 ½ inch cock free from containment. Cooper didn't say a single word, instead he wrapped his right hand around the erection and began playing with it. Ethan was still bigger than Cooper in both length and girth so to Cooper it was a little nerve racking to put it in his mouth even if it was not a large cock by most metrics. Cooper was entranced seeing Ethan's foreskin go over his cock head every time he brought his hand back toward himself, he was cut so he was not used to seeing this every day and it fascinated him. Despite his hesitation Cooper wanted to know what Ethan tasted like so he dove in head first. Cooper opened his mouth and closed it around to tip of Ethan's dick.

"Ahhh.", Ethan said as he felt a type of relief with Cooper taking his dick in his mouth.

Cooper tried to mimic what Ethan did by flicking his tongue across Ethan's tip and circling around the head. Coop enjoyed the salty taste from around his head, a taste that had built up throughout the day and from the practice.

"Ohhhh yes Coop.", Ethan moaned encouraging Cooper

Once the feeling got a little more familiar to Cooper, he felt more comfortable moving his head up and down. Cooper struggled more that Ethan did with his first blow job, scraping more often than Ethan did, but he was always quick to self-correct when Ethan winced. What made the biggest change for Cooper was learning to breathe through his nose so that he wasn't choking. Cooper then remembered how good it felt when Ethan moaned around his nipples and wondered if he could make Ethan feel the same.

"Mmmmmmm.", Coop let out a low moan as he bobbed up and down on the thick piece of meat.

"Oh my fucking god!", Ethan immediately responded to the vibrations around his dick.

Cooper knew he was doing a good job, so he continued to make the low vibrating sounds which Ethan moaned to every time. Coop became more and more comfortable with the cock poking around in his mouth, so he moved further on the dick with his nose being tickled by Ethan's black bush of pubic hair. Ethan reached down and grabbed a handful of Cooper's hair and stopped him from going down any further. Ethan then pulled his cock out of Cooper's mouth, as he did so a strand of spit from his tip to Coop's lip broke. Cooper looked up at Ethan in bewilderment.

"Did I do something wrong?", Cooper asked innocently

"No. If felt amazing. I just stopped because I wanted to know if you might want to take this to the next step.", Ethan asked cautiously

Cooper stared at Ethan, not in confusion but just trying to figure out if he wanted to or not.

"I think so.", Cooper said

A smile spread across Ethan's face.

"Cool. Are-uh, are you okay with being bottom?", Ethan asked

"I don't know.", Cooper replied never giving it a major thought

"Want to try?", Ethan asked

"Okay.", Coop said after a moment of hesitation

"Okay. Turn over for me.", Ethan said stroking his still hard dick

Cooper did as asked so that he was now bent over the bench on his stomach giving Ethan his first look at Coop's ass. It was smooth, creamy, and unblemished. There we two red marks around the bottom from just having sat on it while giving Ethan his blow job. Ethan had stars in his eyes seeing it for the first time, he wanted to ram his dick in, but he knew he had to be gentle.

Ethan brought his left hand to his mouth and sucked on his first two fingers while his right hand kept stroking his dick. Ethan removed the fingers from his mouth and took his right hand from his dick, putting it on Coop's ass cheek. Ethan used his hand to pull the cheek open revealing Coop's tight, pink, virgin hole. Ethan then placed his lubed up index finger on Cooper's entrance, the presence of the finger made Coop shudder.

"Okay. I'm going to be as gentle as possible. Everything I've heard says it will hurt at first but then feel amazing.", Ethan said comforting Cooper before the momentous occasion.

"Ok.", Cooper responded

Ethan heard Cooper's response and then pushed on the tight entrance getting to the second joint before pulling out, then going back in.

"Ungh.", Cooper responded with a moan.

Ethan took it as a good moan pushing more of his index finger in the tight hole getting down to his knuckle. Ethan pulled his finger out and then plunged it back in with his middle finger catching Coop by surprise.

"Ow!", Coop let out at the additional space being filled

"Sorry, tried to make that quick.", Ethan apologized while working his fingers in and out of the hole

There was a gasp from Cooper.

"What was that?", Cooper asked

"I think that was your prostate. It is supposed to do that when you rub against it. Pretty nice right?", Ethan explained to the younger boy

"It feels incredible, keep doing iiIIT!", Cooper said as Ethan hit it at the end of the sentence

Ethan stretched Cooper's hole for two minutes trying to prep him for what was about to come. Ethan pulled his fingers out for the last time and then stroked his dick back to full hardness. Ethan lined himself up with Cooper's entrance and then rubbed his dick in-between Cooper's creamy cheeks enjoying their softness. Ethan pulled back and aimed his dick at Cooper's exposed and twitching hole, he pushed forward and let his tip rest at the entrance.

"You ready?", Ethan asked

"Absolutely.", Cooper replied enthusiastically

Ethan smiled and pushed on the tight entrance.

"You're so fucking tight!", Ethan exclaimed as he tried to push in

Cooper tried relaxing himself so that he wasn't fighting Ethan. Cooper took a deep breath and then felt Ethan slip his head in past the ring of tight muscles. Ethan's body loosened as he got his cock in and his hips started to rock back and forth taking things as gently as possible for Cooper. Ethan grabbed Cooper's hips and stabilized himself as he pushed in further opening Coop's tight hole. Cooper had the occasional moan of pain, but it was almost all pleasurable. Ethan pushed in further until he got his entire length inside Cooper. Every time that Ethan pushed against Coop's prostate the tickle sent waves of pleasure through his body calming Coop even more. Ethan found himself moving in and out with more ease at Cooper's hole gradually opened up to him.

"You feel so incredible Coop!", Ethan shouted as his dick was being squeezed by Cooper

Cooper didn't respond as he resorted to biting his lower lip to stop him from moaning when Ethan rammed into him. Ethan had a tight hold of Cooper's hips and was hanging on like his life depended on it. The whole time he tried to go as slow as possible, but he had never felt such a sensation before. Ethan began to thrust faster and harder into Cooper. Cooper felt like his eyes were going to glaze over at the insane pleasure he was feeling, he only wished he hadn't spent his load earlier so he could cum at the same time as Ethan. Ethan was humping so hard you could hear the boys flesh slap together in the room.

"Oh Coop! I'm gonna! Coop!", Ethan cried out as he released his load into Cooper's no longer virgin ass.

Ethan finished his orgasm and pulled out of Cooper sitting down on the bench next to him. Ethan grabbed a towel from Coop's locker and wiped his cock off before throwing it back in the locker. Coop turned over and sat down next to Ethan his ass was already a little sore, but it had ultimately felt amazing. The two sweaty, out of breath boys sat next to each other before Cooper laid his head on Ethan's shoulder.

"That was incredible.", Ethan said

"Yeah, it was.", Coop agreed

All of a sudden there was a vibration in Coop's locker. He turned to pick up the phone and saw his mom was calling.

"Shit! My moms here, we have to go!", Cooper said jumping to his feet and changing into his street clothes.

"Fuck!", Ethan said also getting to his things and changing into his clothes

The boys got changed in seconds and gathered their equipment. They rushed out the locker room into the lobby of the rink seeing the headlights of Jenna's car right outside.

"Wait, wait, wait.", Cooper said stopping Ethan before going out the door.

"What are we going to tell her?", Cooper asked

"That we had a good extra practice. She doesn't need to know yet, does she?", Ethan said with a smile walking out the door to the car.

"No, you're right.", Coop said agreeing with Ethan

Cooper followed suit. The boys threw their gear in the back of the minivan and then took their seats in the back.

"Hi mom.*Tsss*", Cooper said getting in the car and groaning as he sat down with his sore ass.

"Hi Coop, Ethan. Everything okay sweetie?", Jenna said greeting the teens and wondering about Coop's noise

"Yeah, just a little sore after…the drills.", Coop said making up an excuse.

"Man, you guys must have had a good long practice. You guys are still dripping with sweat.", Jenna said taking note of how wet the boys were and then driving away.

"Well you know what they say. Practice makes perfect.", Ethan said with a smile

"Oh, and Ethan hon. I'm sorry I'm not letting Cooper go to your place for Thanksgiving. I just think it should be a time to spend with the family.", Jenna apologized to Ethan

"It's okay Mrs. Wrather, I understand that it's a time that should be spent with the people your closest to.", Ethan said giving Cooper a smile

"Well thank you. And do you have any idea what you are thankful for this year?", Jenna asked Ethan

"Uh, yeah actually I do. I'm really thankful for Cooper. Honestly if it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would have gotten through the move as easily as I did.", Ethan said slyly reaching across to Coop's seat and grabbing hold of his hand so that Jenna wouldn't notice.

"Well, isn't that nice.", Jenna said as she pulled into Ethan's driveway.

Ethan got out of the car and got his stuff from the back.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Wrather, see you tomorrow Coop.", Ethan said from the back as he gave Coop a quick wink then closed the trunk and ran inside.

"He really is such a nice young man Cooper. I'm glad you to have become such good friends.", Jenna said backing out of the driveway.

"Me too, mom. Me too.", Cooper said

_To be Continued…_

I'm so glad that this first chapter got a lot of positive feedback so far. I took all the suggestions to heart, and do not worry Fred is sitting this one out and will not be making any appearances. I plan on doing one more part to this story. Until that time however I do hope this chapter will suffice.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

"Unghh! Cooper!", Ethan moaned as he burst into Cooper's ass.

Ethan pulled out and sat down next to the bent over Cooper, he grabbed a towel and wiped himself off while catching his breath. Coop rolled over and sat up on the bench next to Ethan and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"That was amazing. How is it that every time it seems to get better and better?", Coop said complimenting his partner

"I don't know, but I feel exactly the same.", Ethan said

Ethan lifted Cooper's head and kissed him softly. All of a sudden Cooper's phone started buzzing on a shelf in the locker creating a metallic echo in the locker room. It had been three weeks since the boys' first time and every Wednesday since then they stayed for their extra practice until Cooper's mom came to pick them up. Each time Ethan topped, and Cooper was more than happy to receive.

"You know, she has great timing, always coming after we're finished. I just wish there was more time to calm down and just hold each other.", Ethan said expressing his feelings about being happy with the sex but not being able to enjoy the other things that come with being in a relationship.

"I know, but I'm not ready to…to be out.", Coop said while getting dressed

"Yeah, I get it. I don't think I am either. It's just with our huge families we never get any privacy other than here. And, since we have no privacy and can't be open it just hurts.", Ethan said while also getting dressed

"Yeah and that will happen someday, but until then does this work?", Coop asked heading for the exit

"Coop, so long as I'm with you, it works.", Ethan said before giving Coop another soft kiss.

The two walked out and got a ride home from Jenna where they had a very mundane conversation on the ride. After dropping Ethan off and getting in the door Coop wanted to present an idea to his mom.

"Hey mom I had an idea.", Coop said a little sheepishly

"What's that?", Jenna asked

"I was kinda wondering if we could bring Ethan on our trip this year?", Coop asked

"You want me to let Ethan join us on our annual family trip?", Jenna asked with a good amount of skepticism in her voice

"Yes?", Coop answered with a huge amount of inflection

"Why?", Jenna asked

"Because, he's a really good friend and over winter break he's going to be stuck in his house with his big family and I just thought it might be a nice break for him. He can stay in mine and Ollie's room. He can pay for his flight and his food.", Coop said explaining how it wouldn't cost his mom more money.

"So, you've already extended the offer to him?", Jenna asked sounding like he had already worked everything out

"No! He was just telling me how he was trying to convince his family to get away for a vacation, but they can't afford a trip for the whole family, but he has some money saved up he just can't travel by himself.", Coop explained one of their prior conversations

"Well, I can appreciate that, but I don't know.", Jenna responded

"Please, please, please mom. Everyone in the family likes Ethan so he wouldn't cause trouble and…I just…please mom.", Coop passionately pleading his case

"Oh, okay fine he can come. I'm also not going to make the boy use his own money. We'll pay his way.", Jenna agreed to let him come seeing how much it meant to her son to have his friend join on the trip.

"Really? Thank you so much mom.", Coop said giving his mom a huge hug

"You're welcome sweetheart, now go take a shower, you smell horrendous.", Jenna said as she ruffled Coop's hair.

Coop ran to his room, shut the door, and with the biggest smile on his face pulled out his phone and sent a text to Ethan.

"You remember the trip I was telling you about. The one my family takes every year to Florida?", Coop sent

"Yeah.", Ethan responded

"I just talked to my mom and she said you can come with us!", Coop texted Ethan telling him the news

"Are you fucking with me?", Ethan asked

"No! and she said that were going to pay for u too!", Coop responded

"OMG thank you Coop! Thank you so much! I'm gonna go tell my parents!", Ethan responded

Coop set his phone down and went to take a shower, cleaning himself off from the earlier events of the day unable to wipe the smile off his face that he was going to take a vacation to the beach with Ethan.

After getting to spend little time together between that night and Christmas day (since they had to help out their families during the holidays and had little free time) Ethan and Cooper were finally ready to go on their vacation.

"Okay, is everyone sure they have everything for the trip?", Jenna asked as her family piled in to the car as snow lightly fell.

"Yes mom.", Cami said responding for all her siblings

"Okay.", Jenna said pulling out the driveway and down the street to the Diaz's house where Ethan and his dad were waiting outside.

Jenna popped the trunk so Ethan could throw his suitcase in the back. While Ethan loaded up Tom went around to the car door to speak with Jenna.

"I really can't thank you enough for this. One less kid in the house is really helpful around this time.", Tom said thanking Jenna

"Really its no problem. Coop and Ethan have just become the best of friends and I think its really sweet that they want to hang out so much.", Jenna said

"Yeah, I've never seen him have a friend this close before. Its kind of incredible. Well I don't want to hold you up. Have a nice vacation.", Tom said as Ethan got in the car.

"Thanks Tom. We'll see you soon.", Jenna givng her goodbye before heading to the airport.

"Okay, here we go!", Jenna said driving down the street

Coop and Ethan sat in the back separated by Ollie playing his games.

"What the fuck?", Ethan mouthed to Coop referring to Ollie sitting in-between them

"I don't know.", Coop mouthed back

The two ended up texting the ride to the airport laughing when no one said anything causing confused reactions from the rest of the car. Once they got to the airport and got through security the boys found out that since Ethan's ticket was bought later, he was going to be sitting away from the family. Coop tried to get someone in the family to switch tickets for Ethan, but no one was willing. So, on the flight over Ethan had to sit 10 rows back only getting to see the family once the plane lands. Once the plane touched down and everyone got off the plane Ethan immediately linked up with Coop and neither left the others side until reaching the hotel. The family got checked in to their two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys, and thanks to an error with the computer system the rooms ended up on separate floors. The boys were on the 8th floor and the girls were on the 6th. To Coop and Ethan it was a scheduling mix up made in heaven the only problem was Ollie.

"Okay this is what we're working with its going to have to be a lot of texting for communication. Here are the room keys. Do not lose them and let me know where you're going at all times, which should be this hotel and the beach. Got it?", Jenna said talking almost exclusively to the boys.

"Got it.", Ethan was the first to respond

"Got it.", Coop was next

"Yep.", Ollie said snatching his key from his moms' hand.

The trios got into opposite elevators and headed up to their rooms and before the boys even got to the room they got a text from Jenna telling them to join them on the beach. Once getting into the average hotel room Ollie threw his suitcase on the bed and yelled.

"I'm not sharing a bed. I don't care what you two do but this one is mine!", Ollie asserted himself claiming one of the two Queen size beds.

Ethan and Cooper looked at each other while standing in the doorway and then back at Ollie.

"We can make it work.", Ethan said

Ollie grabbed his swimsuit from his suit case and ran into the bathroom to change. Once the door shut Coop and Ethan dropped their bags and began kissing. Ethan walked Coop backwards to their bed and fell down onto it without skipping a beat. The two broke the kiss with Coop on top of Ethan. Ethan could taste the mint gum that Coop was chewing on the flight to help pop his ears.

"I can't believe I'm in Florida with you right now.", Ethan said

"I know, its like something out of a movie.", Coop responded

Just then they could hear the toilet flush.

"Aaaand, there's the only problem.", Coop said getting off Ethan

Ethan got to his feet as Ollie came out of the shower in his swimsuit.

"Come on guys get ready. I wanna go to the beach.", Ollie said

"Okay, okay.", Coop said getting into his bag and getting his swim trunks

Coop went into the bathroom and got changed. Then Ethan swapped places with Coop and got changed into his swimsuit.

"Can we please go now?", Ollie said heading for the door

The boys grabbed their towels and headed down to the beach. They found the girls that already had a spot set up for them.

"Hey mom.", Coop said

"Hey boys. I'm just going to be sitting here with my book so enjoy the water and watch out for Ollie.", Jenna said before going back to her book

Ollie sped off toward the ocean followed by Ethan and Cooper. They joined up with Charlotte and Cami who were already in the ocean and were enjoying themselves. They ended up playing monkey in the middle and any time that Ethan got in the middle Coop would always drop the ball getting distracted by Ethan's physique. The water droplets rolling down his chiseled abs and strong back. Cooper was finding it harder and harder to hold himself back. At times it would feel like slow motion when the two would look at each other and start laughing. As the sun began to set Charlotte stepped out of the ocean and came back to the site where her mom was.

"It is so nice to see you guys having so much fun out there.", Jenna said to her oldest daughter

"Yeah, it is nice to get out of Minnesota every now and then.", Charlotte said as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"I can't believe how close Coop and Ethan have gotten in such a short time.", Jenna said watching the boys play wrestle in the water.

"I know right. Honestly, it makes you think…you know never mind I'm sure it's just my imagination. I'm going to head back to the room.", Charlotte said heading back to the hotel.

Jenna let what Charlotte just said stew in her mind as she watched Coop and Ethan play in the water.

The sun was directly on the horizon when the rest of the family came out of the water and helped Jenna clean up the site.

"Okay. I'm going to order a couple pizzas for dinner. I'll text you when they get here.", Jenna said as they walked back up to the hotel.

The groups went their separate ways and waited for the pizzas to arrive. Once they got back to the room Ollie decided he was going to take a shower first to clean the salt and sand off of him. While Ollie headed to the bathroom Cooper got the text that the pizza was here, and he sent Ethan to get the food and bring it back to the room before a quick kiss. Coop started to unpack more of his things and waited for Ethan to get back. Ethan soon got back with the pizzas and the three sat down and polished them off.

"I like your little bro and all but how are we going to get rid of Ollie.", Ethan texted Coop

"Just hang on. I've got an idea.", Coop texted back

"Hey Ollie. Did you see the arcade in this hotel?", Cooper asked

"Yeah, but I don't have any money.", Ollie responded

"I know. But I have a Christmas gift for you. Here's $100, take it and have a good time.", Coop said holding out a $100 bill.

Ollie didn't need to be told twice as he snatched the $100 and ran out the hotel room before Coop could take it back.

"Not bad. Cost you $100 bucks but it worked.", Ethan said

"It's worth it so I can do this.", Coop said walking over to Ethan and putting his lips on Ethan's. Cooper and Ethan could taste the saltiness of the sea on their lips combined with the recently eaten pizza.

Cooper broke the kiss, stood up, and walked over to the shower with Ethan following. Cooper turned the water on and looked at Ethan. Ethan stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as Coop undid the strings to his swimsuit and pulled the Velcro connection apart and let it drop to the floor. Even after one day the tan Coop was developing just barely began to show. Ethan licked his lips and stepped in locking the door behind him. Ethan looked Coop in the eyes and similarly took off his swimsuit. The two boys stepped forward to each other as they embraced with a kiss and the steam began to fill in the room.

Ethan moaned into Coop's mouth as their naked bodies rubbed up against each other. Their flaccid dicks rubbing against one another, and their chests settled into one another.

"This is what I've wanted since we landed here.", Ethan said breaking the kiss.

"I've had something a little different on my mind.", Coop said as he slid his hand down Ethan's back and grabbing a fistful of his ass. Ethan looked Coop in the eyes with hesitation.

"I don't know Coop. I've never even experimented with it.", Ethan said

"Please, for me.", Coop pleaded

"Okay. I'll give it a shot.", Ethan said while Coop gave him a smile.

The two stepped in the walk in shower and let the warm water hit their bodies as they made out while they took turns dominating the kiss. As they were making out the familiar feeling was getting to them as their cocks rose to attention. Ethan reached down and gave Cooper's cock a generous squeeze.

"Uugh", Cooper moaned into Ethan's mouth

Cooper then broke the kiss and they both looked at each other and smiled as the water dripped down their bodies highlighting the best features of each of them.

"Hands against the wall big guy.", Cooper said wanting to make Ethan feel as good as he had been for the past month

Ethan smiled and turned around and braced his arms against the tiled walls of the shower and spread his legs. Coop had seen Ethan's ass plenty of times before, but it was different for him. The water of the shower ran down his tanned ass crack. Coop never noticed how plump the two globes were. Coop only needed to take one step to close the gap between him and Ethan. Coop placed his hand on Ethan's back and ran his other hand in-between Ethan's cheeks until his index finger found his virgin hole. Coop pushed his finger in the ring of muscles and was stunned at how tight the hole was.

"Ah.", Ethan let out a short moan as he felt Coop's finger slide in.

"Oh fuck!", Ethan let out a second moan as Coop scratched his prostate

"Yeah.", Coop said as he was making Ethan feel what he's been feeling

Coop eased his finger in and out loving the feeling that he had Ethan on a string. Coop pulled his finger out and let it slip back in with his middle finger.

"Gahh.", Ethan let out another moan as his hole was stretched further.

Coop played with Ethan for a couple minutes stretching him out to help him as much as possible.

"Are you ready?", Coop said pushing his fingers in and out

"Fuck yes.", Ethan responded looking over his shoulder

Coop pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock letting the water acting as his lubricant. Cooper lined himself up and placed his pink head on Ethan's tight hole and pushed himself forward.

"Uggghhh!", Cooper and Ethan simultaneously moaned as the dick slid inside Ethan.

Coop managed to get his head in and push a little further before being stopped by the pressure of Ethan's holes. Coop pulled out and pushed back in as he heard Ethan moan with every thrust. Coop now understood why Ethan loved fucking him every week, it felt great to be on the receiving and the giving end.

"I know you can give me more than that!", Ethan tempted Cooper to go faster as he was taking his first cock like it was his 100th

Coop immediately responded by pushing past any resistance of Ethan's tight hole and slammed the rest of his cock inside.

"Fuck yeah!", Ethan screamed as Coop opened him up

Coop loved how tight Ethan's hole felt around his cock and his inexperienced soon showed. Ethan reached down and started to jerk himself off using the ramming of his prostate to perfect stimulation. Coop fucked hard and fast, his movements making Ethan's as jiggle, the water flying off their bodies washing out any sweat that would normally be gathering on their bodies.

"I'm gonna cum Ethan!", Coop warned

"Then do it!", Ethan said egging Cooper to fill him up

Coop let his balls slap against Ethan a few more times before letting his load release into the tight hole. Coop let everything spill out before pulling his now softened dick out of Ethan's stretched hole. Coop dropped to his knees on the shower floor catching his breath. Ethan turned around still stroking his dick. Without giving Ethan a chance to say a word Cooper leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Ethan's cock.

"Oh man.", Ethan moaned feeling the warm sensation around his entire dick.

Coop's tongue worked wonders and his free hand massaged Ethan's balls. Ethan who was already close to cumming put his hand on Coop's wet hair and started face fucking the younger teen.

"Ungh!", Ethan let out a low grunt as he let rope after rope of cum flood down Coop's throat

Ethan pulled his cock out of Coopers mouth and sank to his knees only to see Cooper's bright-eyed smile.

"What?", Ethan asked with a little laugh

"I…I love you Ethan.", Coop said with his heart pouring open to his best friend

"I love you too.", Ethan immediately said with a smile spreading across his face.

The naked teens leaned in and touched their foreheads together. The only noises were their breathing and the water kitting their bodies. In this moment they were the only two people in the world.

"And I think. I'm ready to tell my family…about me…a-and about us.", Coop said with hope

Ethan sat there for a moment taking it in.

"Okay. I don't know if I'm ready to tell my family though. But… if it's just your family I think I can do this.", Ethan said

"Okay, okay. But I have to do this now while I've got the courage.", Coop said standing up

"Now? Like now, now?", Ethan asked

"Yes. Otherwise I don't think I'll ever do it.", Coop said stepping out of the shower.

"Okay, then let's go.", Ethan said standing up but with hesitation in his voice

The boys exchanged a quick kiss before drying off and getting dressed. They left the hotel room with their hair still damp and went down to the 6th floor and up to the girls' room. Coop raised his hand to knock on the door but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Nope, I'm a chicken I cant do-", Coop was going to walk away when Ethan knocked on the door for him.

"What the fuck did you ju-", Coop said before Charlotte opened the door

"Hey guys, what's going on?", Charlotte asked

"Not much we just came down to tell you something.", Ethan said

"Okay.", Charlotte walked back into the room

The boys walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey guys.", Jenna said watching TV with Cami

"Ethan says they had to tell us something.", Charlotte said sitting down with the other two girls

They let the silence hang in the room for a moment before Coop found the courage once again. With Ethan standing next to him everything felt calmer.

"Mom, I don't really know how to say this but… I-I…(psh) I'm gay. And Ethan and I are together.", Coop said trying to rip the band-aide off all at once.

Coop looked up to the faces of his family and saw that Cami was smiling, Charlotte was smiling, and Jenna was tearing up. Jenna stood up and held her arms out for a hug from her son. Cooper ran over and hugged her before the both of them started crying.

"Oh, honey. I love you no matter what, and I am so proud of you.", Jenna said through her tears while hugging he son.

Coop's sisters got up and joined the hug, also with tears in their eyes.

"And you.", Jenna said stepping away from the group hug directed toward Ethan.

Jenna stepped up to Ethan who was also shedding some tears. Jenna wrapped her arms around him and hugged him then letting go of the hug.

"I've never seen my son as happy as he's been since you moved in to town.", Jenna said smiling

"But if you ever hurt my baby then I'm coming for you.", Jenna said

"Mom!", Coop said laughing a little

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud and happy and protective and it's all spilling over at once.", Jenna said before pulling them all in to a hug.

_The next day at the beach._

Cooper and Ethan were standing waist deep in the ocean holding each other's hands for the first time in public without a care in the world.

"I've been thinking…after seeing you come out last night…I think when we get back, I'm going to tell my family.", Ethan said to his boyfriend

Cooper smiled leaned in and the two of them kissed, while in perfect love.

THE END

Thanks for showing the story so much love. I really like this pairing so I'm glad I got to do a successful story with them. Hopefully this is a satisfying ending. I also just want to let people know that I'm going to be taking a break for about three months. I hope to be back around Christmas time. Until then if you haven't already take a look at the rest of my stories and see if there's something you like.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


End file.
